the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith Goes to Dundundun Zoo
Harry Smith Goes to Dundundun Zoo is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in September 2016. Plot Grace Smith is shouting at Harry Smith, telling him to hurry up and get changed as they are going to Dundundun Zoo. A moment later, he walks downstairs wearing Ellie McCoy's dress that she left behind upon moving to Japan; he is wearing this to see how Grace will react. She faints, believing and wondering why Harry now has an interest in cross-dressing. Later, he gets changed into his usual clothes, making Grace feel more relaxed. He admits he did it just for a laugh. Afterwards, the family get in the RustBucket 2000 and Liam Smith starts driving. There is a traffic jam; someone from behind screams "LET ME THROUGH!!", so Harry looks back and notices it is the notoriously angry driver Adam Eveson. He then oddly finds an egg in his pocket, which he decides to slam in Adam's face, causing him to scream "HOW DARE YOU! YOU BLOODY ARSE!". Luckily, no one in the car noticed him doing this. The family finally arrive at Dundundun Zoo. They decide to have a look at the lions first, followed by the elephants. James Smith then asks if they can look at the hippos and winks. Grace and Liam say yes, though Harry responds "Is this because you're a stinky nappy poo poo baby who still watches Fancy Hippos?"; James slaps him and tells him to leave him alone and stop embarrassing him. Later, they decide to see the monkeys and gorillas. Harry climbs over the fence and jumps onto a monkey island! Grace, Liam and other visitors tell him to get out immediately but Harry ignores them. A gorilla named Harem Bee grabs Harry and tries to fight him. As he tries to escape, the gorilla destroys the fence and chases him. When Harry jumps into other exhibits, the gorilla starts destroying all the fences and cages, setting just about every animal loose. Everyone runs for their lives. Harry cannot believe he has caused such chaos at the zoo. As he is reflecting, a lion comes along and bites most of his clothes off except his boxers. He continues running as yet more animals run riot in the zoo. The zookeeper notices all of this and phones up the police, saying there is a young man in boxers letting all of the animals loose. The police believe he is a new kind of terrorist, so they send many soldiers to the zoo to shoot Harry dead. Luckily, he manages to dodge their attacks, though the police handcuff him and drive him away. At 4pm, the incident is on the news, where Harry is shown walking with the police. David Marshall and Zoe Kennedy are asked for their thoughts on the incident; the former says Harry is awesome while the latter says it is unsurprising that an unlikable idiot like him would do such a thing. Harry then convinces the police it was an accident and he was trying to save a monkey climbing out of the exhibit, though fell in. He is subsequently released. When Harry arrives home, Grace and Liam are furious and decide to give him a permanent punishment: locking in the boiler room forever with just one loaf of bread and one litre of water to live on, and when both are used up, he will starve to death. He bursts into tears as his life will likely end within a week. He then sits down in the tight space, thanking his friends and love interests for his fun life. He also daydreams about his parents in court, with his friends saying they are most likely guilty. An hour later, Liam walks into the house with a large, heavy parcel. As he is struggling to carry it, it falls on the boiler room door and breaks it! Harry quickly makes an escape and runs up to his room. Later, Liam visits him and informs him that he has decided to lift the punishment. Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes